Assasin (Dif)
by X5Fan
Summary: Max is sent to kill Eyes Only (Last Chapter Up!)
1.

Assasin

I don't own anybody.

I fought hard against the smile spreading over my face, finally succeeding, as I sped down the road on my motorcycle. I'd finally gotten the chance I'd been waiting for! After having to bear all those simple spying missions, I'd finally been assigned to do something worthwhile; get rid of some nosy, do-gooder freak calling himself Eyes Only. Whatever. The important thing was that this was going to take cunning, and careful strategy, in other words, the test of what I could do that I'd been waiting for, and I couldn't wait to get started.

This Eyes Only guy had been getting on Manticore nerves for a while, so our people had been able to find out his name, Logan Cale, where he lived, and some background information. Stupid guy should have known that no hack is untraceable to _everybody_. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier knowing his files though, so I'm not complaining. What I'd been assigned to do was make enough social contact that my being around him went unnoticed, then kill him however struck my fancy, so long as nobody linked it to Eyes Only's sudden disappearance, or me. Shouldn't be too hard. His files said he was divorced, and that he'd been neglected as a child, even though he was loaded. He'd done nothing of consequence his first few years after college, gotten married to a drunkard, gotten divorced, and then had seen the light or whatever, and now believed that his purpose was to help all of the poor, pathetic people in this whole god-forsaken country. If I make myself look pathetic, and 'just happen' to run into him, he'll reach out to me, and then it'll just be a matter of time. He lives somewhere in Seattle now, but did have the sense to hide, so, Seattle here I come.

I arrive in Seattle around noon and jeez, talk about your fixer upper. Going slowly down the streets, I pass run down buildings, sleezy clubs, homeless people in cardboard boxes, and a lot of dirt. Not exactly impressive. I stop at one of the buildings. There's a bunch of people who look about my age coming in and out of it on bikes, all carrying packs. I was given civilian clothes for this mission, but no funds, and I'm going to run out of rations soon. (_sigh) _A job is gonna waste a lot of time, but there isn't any other choice. I park my motorcycle and head in.

The place is another fixer-upper building. The paint is fading and peeling, and the whole place smells musty and sweaty. One guy in the corner keeps handing out packages to everyone else. I paste a hopefully winning smile on my face and stride over. Time to start blending in.

"Do you have any jobs, sir?" Might as well get to the point.

"Get out, this is pri…you just called me sir." The guy sounded amazed. I was applying for work under an imbecile. 

"Yes sir." The guy blinked, then seemed to finally understand what I was asking, and frowned a little.

"You know your way around Seattle?" Well, I'd memorized the road maps. I nodded. The guy still looked cranky, but he reached into his desk and pulled out an application form.

"Fill this out." Then he started yelling out names and addresses to the rest of the people, who'd all used the excuse to take a break. I filled out the form, inventing my own previous job and history. Pasting another smile on my face, I worked my way back through the workers, who were still just standing around, and handed it back to the cranky guy, who said his name was Normal Ronald. He scanned through it, still frowning, then eyed me up and down.

"Alright…" he glanced back at the page, "Max, you can't be any worse then the rest of these bums. You're hired." My smile became a real one, it was weird, but I actually felt proud of getting a job as a measly messenger. I put that thought away for later study, and trotted off after the girl who'd been assigned to 'show me the ropes'.

The girl didn't talk to me until we were out of Normal's sight, then turned to me with a broad smile.

"Hey, sugga! Name of Original Cindy, put er there." She slapped my hand. 

"I'm Max" I smiled back, something about this girl made me take a liking to her. She pointed out a spare bike to me and kept up a constant chatter as we wove down the streets. 

Through the rest of the afternoon, she did almost nothing, often actually ignoring her boss. I was shocked, but it seemed to be what everyone did, and all Normal ever did in response was issue a bunch of threats. That surprised me even more, if I'd ever dared ignore Lydecker, he'd have had me knocked unconscious. Normal let his workers run wild. All of the workers were _nice _to me though, and Original Cindy actually let me come home with her and move into the extra room. I guess I don't understand outsiders as much as I thought I did. 

It's dark outside now, and Original Cindy's fallen asleep, I need to get some fresh air, organize my thoughts. I'm gonna go for a run in the park. The city's a lot calmer now, almost nobody's out, and the ones who are are probably too drunk to see straight. I reach the park I passed with OC on one of the few runs we actually did. There's something about trees that always clear my head. I start walking through them. 

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the extra shadow against a tree until it turns to face me. I freeze. I know that face. I'd had to memorize it before I left Manticore. That face was Logan Cale's.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you so much for all reviews

Note: Thank you so much for all reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me. For those of you who were confused, This is a fanfic where Max never escaped, (and, because I feel like it, Logan was never shot). She's Manticore brain-washed, so her point of view of the world is different. Sorry if you didn't get that. Please keep reviews coming! I'm considering being a writer when I grow up. Here's Chapter 2.

-That face was Logan Cale's-

I mentally kick myself for being caught so unprepared. My entire mission rests on what happens now.

"Hey," I try to be neutrally friendly. From what I read about the guy, he didn't seem like the type to pick up a slut.

"Hey." He doesn't seem incredibly interested in me. He turns his gaze back to the stars. I take the chance to study my enemy, thankful for my cat-vision. His blonde hair seems to be going in any and every direction, framing a handsome, sensitive, face. He's fairly well muscled, but against me, that doesn't mean squat. I'm a little disappointed, he doesn't really seem remotely threatening, much less a worthy opponent. He glances at me again, and I change my mind. There's something in his eyes, an intelligence, a strength, that say this is not a man to cross lightly. Maybe I'll get my challenge after all. He looks at me again.

"So what are you doing out at this hour?" he's started conversation. Good. Think. 

"I like the night, it's peaceful." Damb, he'll think I want to be left alone, talk some more. "What about you?" 

"Pretty much the same, I like the time to think."

"About what?" I wonder how far I can go with this. I lean against a tree and try to seem casual. A flash of…something crosses his eyes.

"About how many gorgeous women are likely to come up and talk to me tonight." (_gag)_ This guy must think pretty highly of himself if he thinks I'm going to be impressed by a line like that. I snort. He hears me, and grins.

"Point taken. I was actually thinking about boring things, like work." I raise an eyebrow. "I'm a journalist." He explains, and offers a hand. "Logan Cale, and you are?" Perfect. I take the hand and grip it.

"Max Guevara. I'm…a bike messenger." I let go. "So what story were you thinking about?" Maybe I could stop him from broadcasting it, kill two birds with one stone.

"I'm not aloud to talk about it, not until it's published." Hey, he actually has some sense. "So how long have you lived in Seattle?"

"I just got here today." He looks surprised, then thoughtful, cocking his head to the side. 

"Would you like me to show you around then?" His eyes have dropped what little guard was there, and are now purely flirtatious. This is working perfectly. I smile a little and shrug.

"Sure." I spend the next couple of hours wandering down the abandoned streets with Cale. He didn't actually show me anything, but we talked longer than I've ever talked before in my life; him about his childhood, me about the past that Manticore had made up for this mission. He's interesting, and courteous, and after the first ten minutes or so, I actually enjoyed myself, almost forgetting that I was going to kill the man beside me. After being invited (and agreeing) to meet at his apartment for dinner the next night, I make my way back to Original Cindy's apartment. I'm proud that the mission is going so well, but why do I feel so damb cheerful besides?

I opened the door to O.C.'s soft snoring. I glance at my watch. 4:32. I was out for longer than I thought. Still have a few hours to kill though. I head to my room, I don't really need sleep, but I might as well. 

I try, but I can't fall asleep. I'm happy that the mission was going smoothly, I know where Logan…Cale lived now, and I've gained his trust, to a certain extent at least. Lydecker's going to be proud. But my thoughts keep on drifting back to my time roaming the streets with him- it was almost going to be a shame to have to kill the guy, he seemed pretty nice…I snuffed that thought out. I'm a soldier, and he's the enemy, it's as simple as that. My thoughts straightened, I relax and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. It's Lydecker! I jump out of bed and snap to attention…to find myself in an apartment room with no Lydecker in sight, and O.C. half-kneeling on my bed, looking at me like I just sprouted horns. I blush slightly and relax.

"You okay boo? You looked like you just seen a ghost." I blinked. She was worried about me. Was I hurt? I check-nope. I look back at her, confused, and shrug.

"I'm fine, I just have quick reflexes." She stands up, but she still looks worried.

"Sorry if Original Cindy scared ya," _scared _me, was that what she was worried about? Jeez. " I just thought you should know that Normal ain't gonna be happy if your late on your second day." She strides out the door. I glance at my watch. Shit. Screw breakfast, I've gotta fly. I throw on some clothes and bolt out of my room and down the hall, sliding to a halt in front of O.C., who is drinking some coffee in the kitchen with an amused expression. 

"Aren't you coming?" I ask, franticly tying my shoes.

"Sure Sugga, soon as I finish my coffee." This girl was nuts.

"But you'll be late."

"Original Cindy been working for Normal for a long time, she ain't gonna be fired, and she don't really care." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. If she were at Manticore…but she's not, and I guess that's what makes the difference. I pull myself together and blaze out the door.

Panting slightly, I arrive at work 10 minutes late. I sigh a little as I walk up to Normal's desk, expecting to be chewed out at the very least, but he just shoves a package at me and walks off to find some other worker. Judging by all of the other people he's hired, I guess he expects me to be a slacker. Works for me. I hop back on my bike and do the run.

O.C. arrives an hour later, striding in like it's nothing. All Normal does is issue the same threats he did yesterday. God this guy's a pushover. I wonder how far I could go…better not risk it, I'll form bad habits. Still, it is tempting to walk all over him. 

"Hey Max! I don't pay you to stand around-get back to work!" I suppress the urge to smack him and hop back on my bike.

By the end of the day I'm getting really fed up with Normal. Yeah, he outranks me, but he really is a pain in the ass. What is with me? Thinking about him like this, it shouldn't even be _relevant_. I need to get my head in the game, I'm still meeting Logan tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Opportunity is waiting, I need but to open the door

No matter what the little pop up thing says, this is PG-PG13 for language.

Sorry this took me so long. I realize that I'm skipping over a lot of possible dialogue, but I have a lot of trouble writing conversations. Please R&R!

Opportunity is waiting; I need but to open the door. Standing outside Cale's apartment, all I can think is that that is much harder than it sounds. Not that I couldn't just break in if I wanted to, but that might be suspicious, so I'm trying to will myself to knock, but I can't seem to bring myself to.

Should I kill him tonight and just be done with it? I'd rather have the mission done with before I really get to know the guy, but people saw me come in, and no one has seen me with him yet. So I'm stuck making polite conversation with someone I'm going to kill in a few days. Which is why I've been standing here for the last 5 minutes. I shake my head to clear it. I'm being stupid, I played it by ear last night and I can do it again, and when the time comes, he's just another threat to Manticore, and should be dealt with accordingly. I knock politely and wait.

He opens the door with a smile.

"Hey" 

"Hey yourself." I smile a little in return as I step through into the brightly-lit room and look around as he takes my coat. Wow. This guy is loaded. Someone could probably live for a year off the price of just one of his paintings. But what draws my attention most are the mouth-watering aromas coming from what I'm assuming to be the kitchen. I turn back to him with a grin of anticipation.

"That smells great! What is it, and when can I have it?" All other priorities always drop when it comes to me and food.

"It's chicken, and it's ready now." He seems amused/pleased by my reaction as he leads me into the good-smelling room, but I don't mind. If anyone feeds me anything smelling like this, I'll make them laugh all day. I lick my lips and follow him into what turns out to be a candle-lit dining room.

The food was absolutely delicious, and, since the food had put me in a talkative mood, I actually started the conversation by saying the first things that came to mind; complaints about Normal. Cale laughed at my description of my boss, and told me what a pain his remaining relatives were. I in turn tell him some of the ups and downs of my "brothers and sisters". We keep up a steady chatter throughout the meal, which, I'll say again, was fabulous. I catch his eyes on me a few times, but he makes no moves to be romantic, so I just shrug it off. He's very friendly though, and by the time I leave I'm feeling quite cheerful despite myself.

Nothing adds to a good mood like a night on my motorcycle. Speeding down the streets, there's nothing but me and the engine, no responsibilities, no protocol, and nobody telling me to do anything. Right now, for the first time in my life, I really feel….free.

I pull in at my apartment about an hour before I'm supposed to be at work to shower, change my clothes, and eat some sort of a breakfast. O.C. and I cross paths over breakfast. After watching me expectantly for a few minutes, she breaks the silence.

"So?"

"So what?" 

"Where were you last night?" 

"Oh, just…out." She gives me a knowing look and starts to smile a little.

"Mmhmm, and?" She's getting really nosy, but I'm more amused than annoyed.

"I had dinner with a friend and then I went for a ride." She quirks an eyebrow, but lets it drop at that.

"Whatever you say sugga. Say, you wanna come by Crash tonight?" I'd heard a lot about the famous Crash at work. What the heck? I might as well go.

"Sure." She smiles.

"I'll bring ya over there after work." Speaking of which, I should probably get going. Yippee. Another fun day with Normal. I stall for some time and wait for O.C. 

At work I see everyone, yet again, walking all over Normal, and it's _very _tempting to join them. Luckily I have excellent self-control, I'm on my third run and I've been good all morning. (sigh) That guy really needs to be smacked around some. 

I pass Logan's building and remember that I left my jacket there. Shouldn't really take a side trip on a run, but that thought only briefly runs through my mind as I park my bike and head up to his apartment. I pause outside his door, should I knock? Nah. If he's even home I'll just tell him that he left the door unlocked. I take out the set of lock-picks that I never go anywhere without and set to work. The locks click into place fairly quickly, and I smile a little as I open the door and walk in. 

A voice is coming from a room that I haven't been in yet. Ever curious, I creep just outside of it and listen.

"- a streaming freedom bulletin and it is the only free voice in the city.-" Jackpot. I listen closer. "In Gillette, Wyoming a secret government lab known as Manticore is raising genetically enhanced assassins and loosing them on the world for their own purposes. This operation must be stopped. I will be releasing more information as I receive it. Peace. Out." My breath stops. I'm too late!

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I'd unconsciously crept around the doorframe

AN: Once again, for some reason the rating next to the title won't change. It's going to stay PG-PG13 for the whole story. Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next part.

I'd unconsciously crept around the doorframe. I now stood in wide-eyed horror at the back of Cale's chair. It had never occurred to me that he'd do more research while I was in the city. Stupid really, but I'd kind of imagined myself as a shield between him and his work, so long as I was in the city. Three times more the idiot. In those few split seconds of shock, what continued to run through my brain was that I was going to be a bloody mess by the time Lydecker got through with me for this screw-up. A distant part of my mind registered thinking of my own well being before Manticore's as odd and shameful, but it was a very distant part. 

Logan turned his swivel chair around to face me, jumping me out of my shock. I forced my face to become blank and met his gaze, trying hard not to squirm. He didn't seem surprised to see me. Just raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly. If anything he looked a little annoyed. The annoyance slipped when he saw the look on my face, and was replaced by concern.

"Don't worry. Nobody will find out you were made there." I struggled with my calm exterior, inwardly flooded with shock and confusion. How the hell did he know I was a Manticore? And why wasn't he running in terror? If he knew why I was here as well, there wouldn't be any help for it, I'd have to kill him now, and face the consequences of a sloppy mission.

"How…how did you…?" It was all I could manage, but he understood and gave a lopsided smile. 

" One of my contacts keeps tries to tabs on all of the X-series and their missions. When you disappeared, he found no record of a mission for you, and thought you might have made a break for it, so he sent me a picture. I recognized you in the park, and realized that he was right. I thought you might need some help." He paused. "You're not the first to try to get out of that hell-hole, but I'm pretty sure you're the first that's actually managed it. Congratulations." 

I blinked. _He kept track of us_!? And he actually thought that I had turned my back on Manticore-wait, who had tried to run away? Nobody had ever tried, and I would know. My curiosity cancelled out all other thoughts.

"Who else tried?"

"After one of them was shot by Lydecker, a bunch of X5s tried to make a break for it back in 09. I guess they wouldn't have told you." Confusion swirled. When I was nine, I'd started having a dream where the others and I had jumped through the windows and tried to escape, only to be brought down. The dream had never made any sense to me though. I'd had siblings that don't exist. A sister called Eva, who was killed while trying to keep Lydecker away from me, and others who'd been killed while running. I'm always nine in that dream, and I hate everything to do with Manticore, so I've never told anyone about it incase they thought it was treacherous. The time frame matched, and an X5 being shot, but… it was just a dream. No one would ever run away from Manticore.

"I don't remember any of my family dying." It came out as more of a question than I wanted it to. Cale spun around and pulled out one of his files. He flipped it open and pulled out a laminated picture. 

"This is the girl that was shot, you don't recognize her?" He handed the picture over, quizzical eyes locked on my face. Unnerved, I dropped my gaze to the photo. I gasped. It was one of the yearly photos that Manticore took of everyone on the base. And the girl…she was the girl from my dreams. Eva. How though? I'd never forget a sibling. And if the dream was true…No, I'll ask Lydecker when I get back. After a second's hesitation, I tuck the picture into a pocket. I'll worry about that later, I've still got my mission to worry about. Speaking of which…Cale's left me alone.

Small clanking sounds lead me to the kitchen. He's chopping up tomatoes with his back to me. I consider him. He's spoken out publicly against Manticore, but he hasn't really said anything other than that it exists, so he must not have much proof. He knows who/what I am, but my mission is highly classified, so he doesn't know why I'm here, and my position is still secure, so there really isn't any reason to kill him yet. It's annoying how relieved that makes me feel. I'm a soldier, death isn't supposed to bother me.

Cale finished chopping and turned to me, looking uncertain.

"You alright?" his eyes had a level of compassion I'd never seen before. It almost scared me.

"Yeah,…I'll be fine. Seeing that girl just…surprised me, that's all." It wasn't all, but I didn't really want to talk about it. He nodded, and looked at me a little warily.

"You weren't supposed to find out who I was, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around. There's a lot of people who absolutely love to have my head on a plate." Tell me about it.

"No problem." Relief flooded his face.

"Listen,…if you don't have the stuff already, Eyes Only can get you whatever you're gonna need to keep Manticore off your trail. ID, references, history, whatever. And it's easy enough to change if you decide to go somewhere else." I stared. No one had ever been this nice to me. Ever. It made me want to cry. 

"S-sure. That'd be great. I think I just need ID." He smiled. 

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow." He paused, hesitant. "Would you like dinner when you come for it?" There he went being sweet. It was nice, being treated like this, and I had to smile.

"Sounds great. Around 8 alright?"

"That's perfect." He seemed cheerful. I glanced at my watch. Shit.

"Gotta blaze. Normal's gonna kill me." He laughed as I rushed out the door.

****

I walked into Jam Pony an hour later than my run was supposed to take. Normal walked up to me, looking pissed.

"And where the fire truck have you been?" His voice was _really _annoying. Way too nasal. 

"I took a break. Go bother someone else." Did I just say that out loud?

"You people are all alike." He threw up his hands and strided away, muttering under his breath. I put my hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter. God, that felt good. Still chuckling, I went over to where OC and two other workers, Sketchy and Herbal, were talking.

****

I came home from Crash late that night with OC after hours of drinking, talking, and laughing at Crash. I'd spent most of the night talking in turn to Sketchy, (a drunkard), Herbal, (a philosopher), and OC about everything from Buddha to how many of the women in the bar were likely to be interested in Sketchy. I'd also learned how to play pool and foosball, which was why I was 50 bucks richer. It had been the best night of my life. 

Still grinning as I said goodnight to OC and went into my room, my spirits plunged when my cell started ringing. The only one who knew the number was Lydecker, and he would only use it in an emergency, or if he was really pissed. After briefly considering ignoring it, but knowing that that would only make things worse, I took it out of my bag with trembling hands, cleared my throat, and pushed the 'talk' button. 

"I'm here sir." At least my voice wasn't trembling.

"X5-452, YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" I jerked the phone a foot away from my ear, but could still here him bellowing. "YOU'RE MISSION WAS TO FIND AND KILL EYES ONLY BEFORE HE COULD BROADCAST ANYTHING! WHAT PART OF THAT SLIPPED YOUR PUNY LITTLE MIND?" I tried to break in.

"But…" He cut me off.

"BUT NOTHING. THE COMMITTEE'S IN UPROAR AND I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO ANSWER TO THEM FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE! I WANT YOUR MISSION COMPLETED AND YOU BACK HERE FOR DISCIPLINARY MEASURES IN 36 HOURS! UNDERSTOOD?" He hung up before I could say anything. I stared at the phone, and I couldn't remember ever feeling worse. 36 hours…

Please tell me what you think! I get much more enthusiastic about writing when I get reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews! 

I went through the next day operating on three levels at once. To everyone around me, I was just being quiet, and obviously in a brown study. On the next level down, on the part that I allowed to be registered, there was nothing but blissful blank despondency. Normal yelled at me three times, four people cut me off in traffic, and one person tried to steal my bike, but I never let the blankness waver, so I didn't feel anything. I could cope with blankness. But deep down, in the part of myself that I had always kept a firm wall around until coming to Seattle, I was wailing. I knew what I was going to have to do when I went to Logan's for dinner that night, and I hated myself for it. Thankfully, the only thing that broke through the wall was the distant feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. 

Standing at Logan's door, I get a deep sense of deja-vou(sp?). He opens the door with a smile, and all my walls come crashing down. I blink back the tears that spring to my eyes. How am I going to get through this? A flicker of concern crosses his eyes. He gestures me in.

"Hey." It's half question. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to act normal.

"Hey." Even to me it sounds more like a sob than a word. I look at the floor. I should do it now. Just get it over with. What's one guy gonna matter to me when I'm back at Manticore? Back home. It's where I was made to be, it's where I belong. I was never made to be out here, I'd never be happy. Just do it now. I raise my head to meet his eyes, deep blue pools of worry, all of my training screaming at me to kill him now, and panic courses through me. No one has ever looked at me like that. No one besides my siblings have ever cared how I was feeling before, and they just tell me to suck it up. The last trace of my wall disappears, and I start to cry.

"Max…what's wrong?" the worry in his eyes is now joined by an equal share of bewilderment. After briefly hesitating, he reaches out a hand and cups my face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. The tenderness in the gesture just makes me cry harder. Why'd he have to be so nice? Giving up on trying to make me talk, he steps forward and hugs me gently, rubbing my back as if I were a child.

"You're gonna be okay, Max. It's gonna be alright." God, he's killing me. I sag against him and bury my face in his shoulder, crying for the first time that I can remember. All the years of being forced to suffer in silence, the fear that I'd always hidden behind the wall flowed out of me as Logan gently rocked me, murmuring reassurances in my ear. Eventually my sobs slow, diminishing into slow, shaky breaths. Logan looks down at me, still worried. I'm pretty sure that if I open my mouth, I'll start crying again, so I don't say anything.

"What happened? Is Lydecker around?" I take a deep breath. 

"No, Logan…I didn't run away, I…I was sent here." I don't know what possessed me, but I really want to tell him the truth. I must be going mad. He took a step back, his eyes widening with confusion and wariness.

"What?" he breathed. 

"I was sent here to…find…Eyes Only…you." Tears were streaming unnoticed down my face again, and the words were coming harder. "I…was supposed to…gain your trust…then…kill you." It came out as a squeak, but I kept on going. "Recognized you….in the park…They…had a file on you…" I took a shaky breath, and broke down to a bare whisper. "After yesterday's broadcast- " I swallowed. "Lydecker called…said he wanted you dead…and me back there…in 36 hours. I've got maybe…12 hours until…I'm supposed to be there." I didn't dare look at him. There was silence for a long time, broken only by my shaky breathing. 

"You haven't killed me yet though." I snapped my head up. There was no anger, no fear in his voice, or in his face. The concern was back, as well as curiosity. He was studying me with his head cocked to the side, as if I were a puzzle to be figured out. I stared for a moment. I'd expected him to run, or to tell me how low I was for tricking him, not this. Damb him for being so wonderful. It reached me then.

"I can't." I whispered, and the tears started again. I turned away. "You were supposed to be some self-absorbed ass-hole." I stated bitterly. "But instead…" Straining for the words and failing, I tried to explain. "No one's ever treated me like you do. No one's ever cared how I was feeling." I paused and whispered. "You're the nicest person I've ever met. I can't kill you." I sighed. "Go on with your broadcasts, I'll just tell Lydecker I couldn't find you. He'll throw a temper tantrum, but he'll get over it, and I heal pretty fast." I know I'm being weak, letting my feelings get in the way, but for once I don't care. And if Lydecker doesn't like my report, he can go screw a goat. A gentle hand on my shoulder makes me turn. Logan's looking down at me with the gentlest expression I've ever seen. The hand moves to stroke my cheek, and I lean into it.

"If you know what he's going to do to you…why go back at all?" His eyes never leave my face. He's serious. 

"It's where I was made to be. It's where I belong." I parrot the words that have been drilled into my head since I was born. He looks at me quizzically.

"You really believe that?" he asks gently. I don't even bother responding. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.

"I have to go." I take one last look at his face and almost run out the door before I can change my mind, leaving him staring forlornly after me.

I build up my wall around the sadness I have as I pack my things. Manticore's my home, I should be glad that I'm going back. Pausing at the sound of OC's soft breathing, I scribble a note of thanks, saying that I'm leaving to take care of my sick mother. She shouldn't wonder too much about that. Taking a last look around, I tiptoe out the door and get on my motorcycle. Time to go home.

This chapter didn't come out as well as I wanted it too. And don't worry, I'm not done yet! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of the reviews

Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I'm sorry this took me so long, but its been one thing after another at my house, and I haven't gotten much of a chance to write. But since it's finally done- here you go. 

I stare through the gates at the building that I used to think of as home. Manticore doesn't look the same anymore. The pure white, symmetrical building used to seem orderly and efficient. Perfect. I used to think it reflected on everything inside of it like a mirror. The soldiers and doctors all worked in unison, with perfect precision, the way things were meant to be done. Perfectly. Looking at it as I'm escorted in, though, it just seems hard, lifeless. Even my dilapidated apartment building had a certain…warmth to it. I abruptly stop my train of thought, and the wave of sorrow that comes with it. Thinking of what I don't have will get me nowhere. I need to be concentrating on the here and now. Like how I'm going to get through my debriefing with Lydecker. I start heading down the hall towards the barracks to further consider this, but am stopped by one of the soldiers around me.

"You're not going anywhere. We've got orders to take you directly to Colonel Lydecker." I swallow hard. Lydecker only has people come straight to him after a mission if he's seriously pissed, and when Lydecker gets mad, he gets dangerous. It must have shown in my face because the soldier looks pretty pleased with himself. Bastard. I give him my best superior look.

"Then why are you still standing here?" He scowls.

"This way." The others gather around me as we head towards Lydecker's office, giving me the uncomfortable feeling of a prisoner under guard. Funny, I've never felt like that before. We stop in front of Lydecker's door, and the soldier who spoke to me before turns and knocks sharply.

"Enter." Just his voice sends a shiver down my spine. We walk in and stop simultaneously a few feet away from where Lydecker is sitting at his desk. I've never seen him look at me like this. I swallow and stare carefully straight ahead.

"We brought her sir." I personally thought that was pretty obvious, but apparently the head soldier saw the need to spell it out. He and Normal would get along great. I almost smile at the thought.

"Very good. Dismissed." All four of the soldiers salute and head out the door, leaving me, still standing at attention, alone with Lydecker. I study him cautiously. He's staring hard at a blank spot on his desk, his hands gripping the edge with white knuckles. He almost looks like he's in a trance. For a long time he doesn't speak, and the wait before the storm only makes me more uneasy. Finally he looks up at me. His eyes seem to be trying to kill me where I stand.

"Well soldier, how did it go?" His voice is dangerously pleasant; a snake trying to convince the mouse to come closer. I take a deep breath and adopt my military attitude.

"The mission was unsuccessful sir." His eyes bulge, then narrow to slits, his hands tighten even more on his desk, my hearing picks up bones grinding in his hands.

"What?" It's a bare hiss.

"I was unable to locate the target Logan Cale sir. I found no trace of him anywhere. My guess is that he left for somewhere safer." The rim of the desk breaks under his grip, but he ignores it. 

"He would only have left if he knew he thought he were in danger. Why would he think that X5452?" His voice rises with each word.

"I don't know sir." He loses all pretence and hurls the piece of wood at my head.

"Because you were SLOPPY that's why! You let him find out you were there!" Panic grips me. Did he know…"But YOU couldn't find HIM! A norm! After all the training you've had, somehow none of it managed to get through your thick head! Explain this to me!" I open my mouth but he keeps going over top of me, his voice a half octave lower, his face inches from mine "Because of your incompetence, I have to face the committee on why a Manticore soldier failed. Why Eyes Only has moved, and has already started bringing Manticore out into the open, and nothing has been done about it!" He studies me for a second, a deep, burning hatred in his eyes, and I start to really feel scared. I've gotten used to him yelling at me over the years, it rolls off of me like water now, but he's not yelling now, but that look… he's never looked at me like that before. He gets so close to me that his face is inches from mine. He lowers his voice a half-octave. "You are a disgrace to me, to your training, and to all of Manticore." He looks at me so hard that for a second I'm sure he's going to kill me, and it takes all of my will power not to back away. I take a deep breath and wait for the blow. It doesn't come. Instead, his temper spent, he straightens and moves away from my space, the fire in his face replaced by coldness. "Report to Room 57C for your disciplinary measures immediately. Dismissed." 

I give a crisp salute and leave, 'the picture of military discipline' I think sourly. Room 57C. I slump against the wall and take deep, steadying breaths, grateful that no one is around to see me. In Manticore, there were different levels of physical discipline, depending on the seriousness of the offence, and each level had its own room. Out of all of them, Room 57C was the worst. I was in for a _very_ long night. 

By force of will, I make myself move, one foot in front of the other. When I finally get there, I knock once, then go in. Such is my wonderful life.

Please remember to REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews

Thanks again for the reviews! I did this next part in a little bit of a hurry, because I've got a horse show in a couple days that I have to get ready for, so it might not be quite as good. I think it's still pretty good though. I'm not sure, so please Review!

I turn over in my bed, desperately trying to go to sleep, but there's too much running through my mind, and I can't get comfortable. It's been almost a week since I'd arrived back at Manticore, and my body is still bruised. I'd had my worst beating ever, and whenever Lydecker happened to see me when he was in a bad mood, I got getting another 'reminder'. Despite this, I'd been put back into the exercise routine, where I was mocked and punished more for being slower. Since I'm only slower than usual because I'm hurt, this has absolutely no purpose whatsoever, but the trainers don't seem to care. Nobody cares, because they're all so angry over my 'failure'. Screw them. What really bothers me is that my brothers and sisters are angry with me too. When I got back from Room 57C, they informed me coldly that I had shamed them, then left me to suffer alone. They haven't spoken to me since. The people who used to be my family through thick and thin have turned their backs on me. That's what hurts the most. 

I heard yesterday that Manticore hasn't been able to hack into Logan's system yet. I guess he upgraded his defenses, and I'm very proud of him for outsmarting these bastards. Him, the 'worthless norm'. This is why I can no longer pass someone in the hall without getting an elbow shoved into my stomach, but I don't mind. The whole thing has me grinning like a cashmere cat whenever I think about it. And he's going to live! All day, that phrase keeps repeating in my head in a singsong voice. All the beatings and insults, being made an outcast, it's worth it, no matter how long it lasts, just because of that. And nothing on this planet could change my mind. I'd give anything to be able to see him again, but I know I never will, not so long as I'm stuck in this piece of hell on earth. 

It _is _hell. I don't know why I never noticed it before. All week, all I've been doing is what other people tell me to do, which is basically drills and sparing. Over and over again. It drives me crazy. What I really feel like doing is going to Crash again with O.C., have a few beers, chat with Sketchy and Herbal,…and Logan…AAAH! Why can't I stop thinking about him? All it does is make me hurt more. Think of something else…one of Lydecker's pain-in-the-ass speeches…Never compromise your identity to the enemy, it allows them to research your past, and gives them the upper hand. He'd been telling me this at least ten times a day for the past week. It got old really fast. Well, Logan _had _found out about me, but all he'd done about it was talk to me about Eva…Eva…What really happened to her? I never had gotten up the nerve to ask Lydecker, and even if I did, I seriously doubt he'd tell me the truth. 

Completely awake now, I give up on sleep and throw back the covers. After a moment's consideration, I pad silently past my snoozing roommates and out the door. Anything about her would be in Manticore's records in the main computer. I'm not technically allowed out of the barracks after lights out, but most of Manticore's security is concentrated on the outside, so there are only a few security cameras to dodge. I was with Lydecker once when he checked the records on the X6 series back when I was in his good graces, and I still remember his clearance number to the room. Positively gleeful, I punch in the number, and find myself in a completely bare room except for one computer with a chair in front of it. Once again typing in his clearance, I get to work sifting through everything about the X5s.

__

June 3rd, 1997: First X5 child is successfully made. Plans for more are underway. No, too early. I skip through the section to the end.

__

May 20th, 2000: Last of the X5s is born, making a total of 30 soldiers. 40? There's only 16 of us. Where…What happened to all the rest? I glance nervously outside of the room to make sure I'm still alone. Then, with a sense of foreboding I keep on skimming through a few of the reports, working my way forwards.

__

August 24th, 2002: X5s are beginning to show signs of side affects, a few of them sparaticly convulsing with seizures. A meeting will be held to discuss their possible termination. My heart starts pumping, and I begin to feel sick. **Termination. **We were almost killed as children. As much as I hate the Manticore personnel, and I'd known for years that some of the norm personnel were killed for disobedience, I'd never thought that Lydecker would kill any of his children in cold blood. He was as much of a father as the others and I were ever going to get. He wouldn't now, would he? Swallowing the panic lodged in my throat, I force myself to 

__

October 8th, 2004: X5622 is the 4th X5 to be terminated due to seizures. Studies to what caused them have concluded that the problem lies in a lack of seretonin. Research for a treatment is being made. Oh. My. God. They killed 4 of us. Horror-stricken, I click on another date. 

__

April 10th, 2004: X5 training results are still surpassing all expectations. We are once again intensifying them. That must be why they let us live after all.

__

March 15th, 2007: With the use of X5 test subjects, our doctors are making great leaps in osteo-regeneration. We were their lab rats. How wonderful. Why don't I remember it though?

__

January 24th, 2009: Treatment for the X5 seizures has been found, aided by the autopsy on X5516 (a.k.a. Jack). I don't remember him either.

__

January 26th, 2009: X5s 417 (a.k.a. Eva), 377 (a.k.a. Chris) 665 (a.k.a. Jen) and 233 (a.k.a. Mika) were all terminated during a rebellion of the X5s. 6 more were wounded. The committee has voted to modify this incident, as well as all future terminations, from the X5s' memories, so this does not happen again. It is believed that the rebellion was due to the fact that the X5s were angered by the loss of their 'brother', X5516. I remember now. I'd been having a seizure, and thinking I was going to be killed like Jack. Eva standing up to Lydecker, and Lydecker shooting her, jumping through the window, being shot down, and brought in screaming. I remember being told that I was a traitor, and replying that I didn't care, right before the doctors injected me with something blue. After that, all I remember is acting more like an eager-to-please dog than a person. I stare at the computer numbly, before deciding to skip most of those years. I don't think I really want to know how robotic I was. I click on a report dated about a year ago.

__

May 6th, 2020: At doctor Bunter's request for the use of one of the X5s, X5346 (a.k.a. Sandra) has been removed from duty and donated as a test subject for medical research. What the…

__

July 19th, 2020: Due to the unfortunate death of X5346, the search for another test subject is underway. My pulse starts racing again as I stare dumbly. They must have modified our memories again. I don't remember Sandra. They gave her…_donated _her…as a thing. That's all we were to them. Pieces of property. And they were still killing us…one by one. Screw that. They didn't own me, and I wasn't gonna let them kill me. Why was I here anyway? I'm sure as hell not happy. I'd be safer…and happier…if I left. I could do it. If I really wanted to. I'd almost made it out before… Blood drumming in my ears, breath coming hard, I stood up on legs that had turned to rubber. I wasn't staying here another second. I just had to figure out how…

I'm pretty sure this is my second to last chapter. What did you think? I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can!

__


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost a week since I decided to leave, and I'm still here in the barracks

Hello again. Thanks to the people who reviewed, but they seem to have tapered off. Was my last chapter that bad, or have people stopped reading? Either way, here it is-the last chapter! Enjoy!

I stare at the ceiling above my bed in the barracks, frustration surging. It's been almost a week since I decided to leave, but I'm still stuck here in hell. Over the week, during every spare moment that I have, I've been plotting my escape. Just running for it was the first thing that came to mind, but that didn't work before, and I don't think I can now. Then I went through all the structural drawings of Manticore that I could find, looking for anything-a ventilation shaft, a huge drainage pipe, whatever-that wasn't guarded, or any weakness in the perimeter, but no such luck. My plan has to be as perfect as I can make it, I'll never get a second chance at this, but I've only been able to come up with one other possibility, and it's far from perfect. Since I can't get past the perimeter on my own, I'll have to have help from someone on guard duty. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem very likely, since I'm not exactly at the top of anyone's list anymore, and most of the people at Manticore would be more than happy to turn me in for treachery. My siblings are still giving me the cold shoulder, but they're still my family, and they'd never betray me completely, asking one of them is worth a try. So now I've been lying on my bed for hours, racking my brains trying to think of who is most likely to let me go. I'd been close to Zack before, but he loved the rules too much to ever think of breaking them, or letting anyone else break them. I kept on running names through my head. Ben. Tinga. Zane. Brin. They never so much as move anymore unless Zack or Lydecker tell them to. No help there. Syl. No. Jondy. Jondy! She might. She wasn't as rule-crazy as Zack, and she'd always been closer to me than anybody else. Was always willing to go out on a limb for me. And she wasn't one to hold a grudge. She'd still be my sister. She had to be.

I sit bolt up right in bed. Jondy has guard duty in the south-east corner tonight. Perfect. I glance at my watch. 2AM. I still have time. Hurriedly, I throw on some of the street clothes that were left at the bottom of my footlocker, and sneak to the door. I turn back and look at my siblings for the last time. We've been through so much together-I'll miss them.

"I love you guys." I whisper, and slip out the door, almost running for Jondy's post.

Her back is to me when I reach the post. She hasn't noticed me yet. I halt a few feet away and pause for a second. It's now or never.

"Jondy." I say softly. She stiffens and spins, eyes blazing at being interrupted, but her face softens a little when she sees me. Good. She's not angry with me anymore.

"Go back to bed Max." She says it softly but firmly. My heart sinks a little. We haven't spoken in almost a month, and that's all she has to say to me. I swallow the lump of hurt in my throat and step towards her hesitantly. 

"Jondy…I need your help. Suspicion flicks in her eyes, mingled with concern. 

"With what?" I smile a little. I knew she was still my sister. I move my gaze back over my shoulder at Manticore. God, I hope this works. I look back at her.

"I've gotta get out of here, Jondy. The concern disappears from her face, replaced by impatience. 

"And go where? You're needed here!" I shake my head desperately.

"I don't know, Europe maybe, there was no pulse over there." Her eyes go wide in shock. Her face twists in betrayal. 

"You mean leave for good." Her face flushes in fury. "You would turn your back on your duty-your family?!" 

"Jondy, we're no better than slaves here, we're just things to them." I gesture again at Manticore. "They're killing us. One by one. It's all in the records!" I look pleadingly at her. She's got to believe me.

"You're crazy. We're vital to Manticore, this is where we belong!" she's almost snarling now. I keep shaking my head.

"No Jondy-we don't." I say softly. Please understand. She points to the barracks, her face hard, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Go back to bed Max." Her voice is a low hiss. I look sadly at her. I'd really thought that she would help me, maybe even go with me. She's not the same Jondy that she used to be.

"No. I'm leaving." I make a move for the window, but she blocks me, slowly raising her radio to her lips, her eyes giving a clear warning. I freeze, my pulse beginning to race. Even if she won't help me, she wouldn't really betray me…would she? I take another step for the window. Her face turns mutinous as she flicks the radio on. 

"Colonel Lydecker. X5452 is going AWOL. Requesting assistance immediately." My heart stops for a second, then I fly into motion and knock her off her feet, smashing the radio against the wall, and pin her to the ground with my foot before she has a chance to recover. She stares silently up at me, her face cold. The beginnings of tears start in my eyes, but I blink them back. My closest sister betrayed me. 

"Goodbye Jondy." I whisper, before knocking her out. I spin and leap out the window, Manticore's alarms ringing in my ears. 

I roll to my feet and run as fast as I can towards the perimeter. I've never run this fast in my life. This was the desperate dash that I hadn't wanted to happen, and I pray it won't end like it did last time. A searchlight flares in front of me, and I skid to avoid it. I can hear men shouting behind me, and I strain to go even faster, branches snapping as I run through them. They're never gonna bring me back. Never! I reach the perimeter fence and leap over. There's more lights now, and the sound of engines. 

A jeep comes to a stop in my path, and the 4 soldiers who brought me to Lydecker for my debriefing hop out, all levering machine guns at me. I stay still, my mind racing. I've gotta get out of here. The leader sneers at me.

"What, don't you like us anymore? I knew you'd chicken out before long. But the boys-" His sneer widens as he gestures casually with his head at the men behind him. "-Said you wouldn't. Said X5s weren't designed to be cowards?" He takes a taunting step closer, raising an eyebrow in question. He still hasn't radioed, I realize. What an idiot.

"You're much more outspoken when there's a gun between the two of us." I comment thoughtfully. Just take one more step asshole. He takes it, his eyes narrowing as he as he opens his mouth for a comeback. I kick the gun out of his hands and ram him hard in the head with the butt of it. He never knew what hit him. The other three back away, they're faces whitening underneath their helmets. I fire first, hitting one in the shoulder, one in the stomach. A bullet grazes my leg, but I block out the pain, scanning the trees around me for signs of the last guy. He's disappeared. Damb it, I don't have time to chase him. I have to let him go. I just hope he doesn't make it to the base too fast. I help myself to the jeep, and start slowly heading away, just like the other jeeps. Nobody notices me slip away from the crowd and head down the road.

I ditch the jeep 2 towns Southeast of Gillette, wander a ways away, then sit in a field with my head in my hands. I'm out. I probably could make it to Europe, it wouldn't be that hard to play stowaway. It would be safer there. The farther I get from Manticore, the fewer soldiers they can send near me to look for me-not without being noticed anyway, and Manticore would never risk that. It would be the smartest thing to do, really, but…OC's laughter as I tasted beer for the first time, Herbal's ramblings about philosophy, Logan's caring…I can't leave them, not when I have the chance to go back. And besides, I told Jondy I was headed for Europe. This'll throw them off. I get up slowly, and start walking.

****

So here I am again at Logan's door, opportunity is still waiting. With a small smile, I pick the lock and go in. I can hear the sounds of typing coming from his office and I sneak. He's staring intently at the screen of his computer, reading more on Manticore, completely oblivious to my presence. I've come all this way, and now I can't bring myself to speak. What if he doesn't want a killing machine around anymore? Will he even be glad I escaped? I'm afraid to find out. But I can't just stand here forever- I creep up closer.

"Hey." He jumps, then spins _very _slowly towards me, blinks, and stares. I can't help but grin a little at his expression. I didn't know the great Eyes Only could be struck dumb. He rises slowly, his mouth opening, but no sound coming out.

"_Max_?" His voice almost cracks as he touches my face. "How did you?" He shakes his head like he doesn't believe I'm real. I smile wider.

"I ran away." It finally starts to sink in, a smile slowly stretches across his face, and his eyes begin to sparkle.

"You came back." I nod, and he kisses me. I grin to myself as my arms go around his neck. For the first time in my life, I'm where I belong.

The End

Okay! There you go! It's Done! Should I keep on writing? I have other stories in mind, but if it's wanted I'd be willing to write a sequel. Was the ending corny? I've never written anything with romance in it before. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I've really liked writing this!


End file.
